Dave X Karkat (Homestuck)
by MyShipsAreSailing
Summary: What if Dave Strider and Karkat Vantor took it to the next level? What if they both loved each other but didn't know how to tell each other? (WARNING: SMUT AND LEMONS AHEAD!)


"Karkles, I thought we were friends…" Dave frowned, looking down at Karkat.

Karkat looked away, his cheeks slightly pink. "O-Of course we care, dumba**!"

Dave tilted his head. "Then...what's wrong?"

Karkat swallowed back the saliva in his mouth before biting down on his bottom lip and looking back up at Dave. "I'm not sure! I...just feel my...heart thumping everytime I'm around you. I don't know what the f*ck is wrong with me! You and your stupid "coolness" always makes me so angry! I know we're matesprits and all, but-"

"Karkles...do you...like me?" Dave cut Karkat off, smiling lightly.

Karkat's face flushed. "O-Of course n-not! Who would like an a**hole like you?!"

"Hm. I guess that's true. I mean, you're the only one who can keep their hands off of me," Dave winked at him. "It would be such a shame to have you want to be mine in a few years or so. And, I bet the humans are better than trolls anyway."

Karkat snarled at him before leaning close and wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. "Humans? I could do better than pathetic humans like yourself."

Dave widened his eyes in surprise at Karkat's sudden moves before grinning and looking down at Karkat, leaning near him as he put his arms around Katkat's waist. "Oh, really? You think I'm pathetic?"

"Heck, yeah you are…!" Karkat smiled faintly, a faint seductive look in his eye that Dave could see quite clearly.

Dave was slightly turned on by the look Karkat was giving him. He leaned closer to Karkat and stitched their lips together tightly and roughly. Karkat shivered as Dave opened both of their mouths with his tongue and slid it into Karkat's mouth. Karkat moaned faintly in surprise, seeing Dave closing his eyes.

Dave slid his hand to Karkat's thigh and then up until it reached the faint moving thing in his pants. Karkat's face flushed red and he only pressed his "junk" against Dave's hand, obviously turned on. Karkat and Dave's tongues hugged around each other as Karkat began to thrust lightly against Dave before pulling his shirt and jacket off forcefully and in a rush, Dave doing the same thing to him.

"Karkar, if I was wrong I'd say you're either in heat, which can't be possible, or you're turned on,~" Dave teased, whispering next to Karkat's ear. Dave slowly unbuttoned Karkat's pants and then his own, both of them looking like they had a hard stick in their pants. "Karkles, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"O-oh, shut up! Of course I a-am!" Karkat stuttered before hesitantly pulling his boxers down. But, he didn't. He only stopped for a moment, slightly shaking.

"Karkles?"

"What?!"

"...I'll go first if you'd like." Karkat didn't answer and only stared at him and nodded faintly. Dave gripped the sides of his boxers and slowly slid them down, looking at Karkat's flushed face the entire time. Dave's penis was slightly hard, big, thick, and pointing upwards. He was definitely turned on. He looked over at Karkat. "Karkles?"

Karkat was blushing brightly covering his cheeks as they were burning up.

"Karkat, what's wrong? Are you embarrassed?" Dave looked slightly worried if Karkat wasn't 'ready' yet. Karkat shook his head and uncovered his hands from his face.

"N-No! I've...just never done anything like this before! That's all!" Karkat spoke out as Dave stepped closer. Karkat looked down before slowly pulling down his pants to show a thick, hard, and somehow wet cock.

"Karkar, did you…" Dave smiled before pressing his lips against Karkat's, blushing faintly and then pulling back, holding Karkat's hands. "Hey. Listen. We'll go slow if that's what you want, okay?"

Karkat nodded to him and pressed his penis against Dave's gently. Dave blushed faintly and turned Karkat around, giving him a warning first. Karkat bended down to the ground, blushing brightly as Dave pressed his cock against Karkat's asshole.

"Be gently…" Karkat mumbled faintly.

Dave nodded to him in response before pressing his penis into Karkat slowly and gently before feeling soft, gentle, and a smooth, wet texture in Karkat's ass. Dave moaned with Karkat. Karkat bend his head down, feeling embarrassed as his cock grew more and began to throb. Dave waited for Karkat to adjust before slowly pushing in and out.

"Nnn!" Karkat moaned out. "I said g-gently, a-asshole!"

Dave grinned and bent down before whispering into Karkat's ear, "But I want to go rough on you.~"

Karkat blushed a deep red as Dave slid in and out slowly before picking up the speed each minute that passed. Dave was eventually going very fast, Karkat hitting the ground with his fist, obviously flushed.

"G-go harder this time…" Karkat said to him, looking up at Dave with big eyes once he stopped to take a break, still in him.

Dave seemed shocked by this. "Anything for you, Karkles.~"

Dave then breathed deeply and silently before pushing into Karkat again. Karkat blushed and stood up to his feet as Dave began to thrust into him as a start. Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat's stomach and gave him loving kisses on his cheek and head as his waist thrusted hard into Karkat. Karkat let out loud moans and whines.

"Oh, Karkles.~~ You're so cute when you moan.~" Dave moved his hands down to Karkat's cock and stopped thrusting, still in him. He gripped Karkat's dick and began to slide up and down on his dick. Karkat moaned, clenching his eyes closed at the pressure of Dave's dick in him along with him rubbing his dick all at the same time. "Aww.~ You like this, don't you?~"

"Sh-shut up," Karkat kissed Dave's lips as he felt all the pleasure rush through his body.

Dave moved up and down on Katkat's dick with his hands as fast as he could as he heard Karkat moan more than usual. Dave felt Karkat's dick throbbing, and then...splat! Karkat just came, cum spitting onto the ground.

"You came.~ How cute.~ What do you want to do next, Karkles?" Dave whispered gently into Karkat's ear, biting his earlobe gently.

Karkat grinned and turned around, pushing Dave to the ground with a seductive look in his eye. Dave felt arroused by this, his cock getting harder and harder as Karkat turned Dave around onto his stomach. Dave stuck his ass in the air and Karkat pressed his cock against Dave's ass before pressing in. He finally went in and Dave let out a loud moan.

"Oh, Karkles! You feel so big!~" Dave moaned out. Karkat smiled at that and began to move inside him slowly. Karkat leaned down and reached for Dave's glasses and...Dave allowed him to take them off. Karkat widened his eyes slightly as he slid Dave's glasses off to see red eyes staring up at Karkat. "I'm a monster, aren't I?"

"No, you're not." Karkat pulled out of him and got on the ground with him, Dave being able to relax and lower his ass to the ground, sitting up and looking at Karkat. "The only monster you are is in...well...these…"activities"," Karkat grinned, reaching his arm out to Dave's cock and began to slide up and down on his dick with his hand.

Dave blushed brightly and kissed Karkat harshly, pushing him to the ground and getting on top of him. He slid his tongue into Karkat's mouth hungrily and then pulled away, gasping for air. Karkat pressed his cock to Dave's ass and slid in. Dave moaned and began to kiss and makeout with Karkat again, Karkat pushing in and out gently and sweetly.

Dave pulled away, but not out of tiredness or needing to gasp for air, but because he only wanted to gaze into Karkat's eyes. And he did. He looked into Karkat's eyes, looking at each detail of his beautiful brown eyes.

Karkat and Dave looked into each other's eyes for a while as Karkat stopped pushing into Dave. They both leaned closer to each other and kissed, then pulled away.

Dave set a hand on Karkat's cheek and smiled. "I love you."


End file.
